


Whirlwind romance

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Nico has to give Gladys the World Championship trophy up. It hurts.





	Whirlwind romance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....I can explain. 
> 
> Back when Nico won the trophy me and my friends kept joking that Nico was in love with the trophy since he kept posting photos and taking it everywhere. I came up with a name for the trophy, Gladys (as reference to Thunderbirds Are Go) And since Nico has to give her up, I decided to write this.

“This might be the end. But I want you to know that I loved our time together and nothing will ever replace you.”

Nico cradles Gladys against him, a tear sliding down his face as he traces his fingers over the names engraved on her, his being the last.

He had loved her so much. They had had such a whirlwind romance from going to Paris to Gladys being mistaken for a champagne bucket. Every moment had been special.

Nico would take her to bed and cuddle her, always wanting her near. She would also always shower with him and he would drive her to every location.

She was his best friend and his one true love. Now she would go to Lewis who would let her gather dust somewhere while he modelled some highly awful garment from some designer who was high on god knows what when he made the outfit.

Nico couldn’t believe this was it. He would never see Gladys again.

Silently he pressed a kiss to the trophy and he sighed. “You were loved.”

He slowly packs her away in her travel case one last time before getting up and heading back into his bedroom where Vivian was modelling something from Victoria’s secret.

Gladys was soon forgotten. Vivian was glad of that. It was nice not sharing a bed with a trophy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah XD


End file.
